User talk:BattleFranky202
Hello, welcome to OP Wiki, your name sound familiar so by any chance that you are same Battle Franky from AP.net forum as a Moderator? Joekido Hello No. I just gave myself that name because i like Franky. I'm glad I found this place! I love wikipedia and one Piece, and there are many articles in need of filling! AP Forums Huh? No, not all of them are. I happen to be one of the members of that site and I was a short-lived editor of the AP.net. Angel, Marsuki, and SigmasonicX are members of the forum as well. Most of them hated Wikipedia due to it's cheap articles, poor page quality, fanboyism and balant writing. They find that site to be a bad source and stupid rules. We don't want One Piece Wiki to stuffer the same as Wikipedia and we are to be 100% independence of them with our rules and we want this site to satisfy the One Piece fans and we want this site to become an popular hub for One Piece to enjoy and find information, we want a positive feedback from AP forums so it's better not to follow Wikipedia. O RLY? okay, then. I'll do my best! Favour http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia_Main_Editors_Page#BattleFranky202 Can you write a brief short intro there please? ;) One-Winged Hawk 18:45, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Done How is it? -BF202 WTH!? While your work was great, I really have nothing against you. Had I done this in the desktop computer I would have a easy time putting the summary in the "Long Summery" section and move the story mini-arc to the "Mini-story" section. I grew disappointed that no one is following the Chapter page layout that I setted up in chapter 431 and chapter 432 and plus the links are not like this: (insert number here) -(insert title here)|(insert title here). I felt it was my fault for not setting up the layout all across the chapter monthes earlier, Had I done this, your work would not be deleted. I hold responsible for my actions, it's all because of my laziness mothes back that your work disappeared. Now I'm trying to set up the layout plan on all 437 chapters before the same mistake happens. I will recover your lost work after I fix the chapter pages --- Okay, thanks for explaining that to me. -BF202 BTW your work is restored, easy with the unnecessary "!" Joekido --- Thay, you're probably right. -BF202 I Apology I was sorry that i banned you yesterday and thanks for helping me with One Piece Encyclopedia so it can be active after I logged out from the site 9 months ago. --- Not prob. -BF202 Double check Can you run a double check on these guys BF Category:Seiyū in here. I spotted a few doubles in there this afternoon when I was category tagging pages. But you seem to know more about them then me. One-Winged Hawk 19:31, 23 December 2006 (UTC) --- What do you mean "These guys" and double check? -BF202, December 23, 2006 :I was generalizing the Japanese voice actors... I was asking you to double check there are not doubles (people in the category twice). O.o' One-Winged Hawk 19:45, 23 December 2006 (UTC) --- OH! Okay, but how do I do that? -BF202, December 23, 2006 :Oh. Excuse me... I'm having a coding failure moment everyway I end right now, I did a mistake with the linking there. Anyway, just go through that category I've put here and the pages and see if there are doubles there. There were about 3 when I looked, as I said there may be more. One-Winged Hawk 19:56, 23 December 2006 (UTC) --- Oh, okay then, I'll get on it. -BF202, December 23, 2006 Templates I'll have to explain everything to help you, so I apologise if you already know some of this stuff. To create a template itself well... Firstly, they have to start Template: with then have a name on them. Everything on the template will appear on a page, you just have to put the name of the template in between . Then they just appear on the page. To access them you can go to the "search feature" and type their name. Alternatively, go to the page they appear on and click the edit on that page, the templates will be listed at the bottom on the edit page. Lastly some of the templates can be found in the category:Templates. Hope that helps. You should learn about templates quickly, you will need them. ;) One-Winged Hawk 18:17, 24 December 2006 (UTC) :BTW they edit like any other page. One-Winged Hawk 18:22, 24 December 2006 (UTC) --- Thanks! -BF202, December 24, 2006 Only/Onyl/Olny/whatever I'm mild dyslexic (I can read + write, just my skills are notable to be below standards for my age). I'm surprised to here others doing it here with that in mind since (I'm actually used to people correcting me). I usually have to tweak up all my edits with half a dozen minor ones due to such mistakes. The other cause of it is of course - mild Dyslexia. Very sorry, I'm not perfect even I proof read my stuff I miss things. One-Winged Hawk 10:09, 5 January 2007 (UTC) No vote New Admin vote page We need you to vote here. You don't have to be too long. Just quickly done with it. One-Winged Hawk 21:04, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Me, vote? Eh, I really don't care if I become an Admin or not. Your an Admin Hello, BF, just to remind you that you are now an Admin, so you have the power to delete pages. (Joekido 19:10, 17 March 2007 (UTC)) :Whoa! Seriously?! Awesome! I won't let you guys down! Or at least, I'll try not to. - BattleFranky202 19:31, 17 March 2007 (UTC) We decided it's Arabasta We have much more proof for it. Stop going to other pages and changing things to Alabasta. We ad this discussion awhile ago, and if you wanted to add proof for the initial decision, that was the best time. You have to learn to compromise too. I prefer Bon Clay and Juraquille Mihawke. But We use Bon Kurei and Dracule. You can't have every article named the way you want, if you like the name better for a particular reason, than the best thing to do is bring it up on a talk page. Since that already happened and we've decided Arabasta is more correct, it's going to take Oda coming out and saying, in guaranteed well translated English, "It's Alabasta" to have use use it. Everything else. I got away form the point though, in short, we've decided, if you can get more proof for Alabasta than Arabasta, feel free to bring it up again. Cody2526 07:53, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I haven't changed anything. I'm just saying I heard proof that it's Alabasta. - BattleFranky202 11:37, 5 April 2007 (UTC) "Joekido suck at writing!" Even if you dom't mean to be offentive, that was very rude of you to call my writing skills as if it suck. sure my writing style is bland but at least I'm trying to do better. You use to have the same problems when you frist got here so please don't judge and don't put me at the same level as New Babylon. He almost never put space between words. Joekido 07:57, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Hmm, let's see... "dom't", "offentive", no capitalization on the second sentence, "frist"... But yeah, I was mostly talking about New Babylon anyway, so sorry. - BattleFranky202 17:51, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Mushrooms They are a fungus, not a plant. Just letting you know. Haven't you heard the joke "I'm a funguy" (the pural for fungus is "fungi") whenever a mushroom is the centre of attention of something? One-Winged Hawk 08:48, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :Of course I know the joke, I use it all the time! How dare you-! Oh, nevermind. Thanks for the clarification. - BattleFranky202 13:28, 7 March 2008 (UTC) One Piece Fanon News At One Piece Fanon we got a Tournament if you enter and win firts place you will become a Bureaucrat and a Administrator! I hope you enter it's a Tournament about the most creative Location! And since you are a Administrator at One Piece Fanon you can become a Bureaucrat! Young Piece 17:24, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Can you HELP ME! I got a problem at school with a question. * After working for seven hours without a break, Carl was given a meal break of 20 minutes. Indicate how (2) This situation violates the rules on breaks under the ESA jobs. Do you know the answer! please reply A.S.A.P.! Young Piece 15:11, 5 February 2009 (UTC) help please?? hi i just want to ask some help in editing the nemu nemu no mi page all my problems was in the discussion page of the page ok and please hurry before it got deleted. thanks User:Rainelz 09:44, 15 june 2009 (UTC) Hello, Fellow Comrade I'm looking for some merchandise in relation to Cabaji the acrobat. Since the wikia has a section on the One Piece merchandise, I was wondering if you'd know of any sets pertaining to Cabaji that I could locate. I am particularly interested in figurines, mini collectibles, etc. in relation to Cabaji. I'm strictly a villain fan, and I'd like to know if there's anything on my favorite character I can find. - 00:12, 16 June 2009 (UTC) hmm. I'm not sure if you'd be able to find Cabaji since he's a pretty minor villain. Still you could probably find someone who can make custom figurines or make one yourself. if figures are of interest to you try www.rightstuf.com --Kingluffy1 00:19, 16 June 2009 (UTC) user:Mugiwara Franky's Abusive Use of his Power Today Mugiwara Franky used his power in an abusive fashion to win an argument and get his pet theory stated as fact on the Mero Mero no Mi page. To win the edit war he decided to simply lock the page from being edited, with his pet theories on the page. The reason I'm posting this here is he claimed there was no complaint department. Immolo 19:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I'd better check this out for myself. - BattleFranky202 22:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Hadle hi'm thipoiler.HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH Thespoilermaniac 09:57, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Q about Official Pages on the One Piece Sites Listing Just wondering, but what is this Wikia's stance on listing Official Sites? I wanted to see if you had any information on the One Piece speed up announcement at San Diego Comic Con, but I didn't see it. Then I found the official page, but I couldn't edit it on the homepage (I know its for good reason). Is there anyway you can add the official sites? Here is the one that I know of. onepiece.viz.com - its the US manga company's site, not sure if there are different ones around the world. Thanks!~ :Sorry, I don't know how to answer that question. - BattleFranky202 22:14, September 8, 2009 (UTC) help!!! im just scanning at youtube when i found this video please help create pages of this characters in this video about one piece movie 10 9 Retrieved from "http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Mugiwara_Franky" Hello Admin Hi, I'm Sxerks, from the Anime & Manga Hub I'm asking admins of Anime-related wikis if you would add this link *w:c:animanga|Anime/Manga Hub to the bottom of your SIDEBAR. Its a link to the Anime & Manga Hub on Wikia. We are currently working on adding basic pages as well as a list of anime wikis on wikia. We Also have a monthly Anime/Manga spotlight on our Main Page. Read about it here. I've add this to both your and Mugiwara Franky talk pages. :--Sxerks 22:29, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Mythbusters Due to the unexpected size of the Mythbusters page, I think its time to consider to rethink it. I don't want to loose the insightful and often VERY useful reference information held on it, but its getting too big for its boots. I'd like to hold a discussion that will help handle it better without loosing half the data on the page. For more See here. One-Winged Hawk 08:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Character Box Argument Please give your formal opinion on this matter so we can get this settled. The Pope 02:37, August 25, 2010 (UTC)